


Mid-Spring Storm

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Planetary Spaces [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Regardless of how advanced she may be, CoCo still never remembered to check the weather.





	Mid-Spring Storm

Rain tumbled from above in large droplets, slicking everything with a fresh layer of water. The greenery stuck out crisp and sharp against the blue-grey sky in a manner that almost made CoCo wish she’d brought her coloured pencils with her when she went out this morning.

 

It also made her wish that she hadn't gone out this morning, but regardless, it was still a pretty sight.

 

“Why don't I ever listen to the forecast?” She mumbled to herself, drawing one mechanical arm closer around her short legs and using the other to tug at the soft bandana around her neck. Slick mud caught on her fingers and pulled away from the fabric, much to her momentary surprise. She glanced downwards, studying the stain with a pixelated frown.

“Aw geez,” an adventurous raindrop found its way to her screen, which she promptly swiped off. “This is gonna be such a pain to clean off. And it was a present too.”

 

When she’d ambled to the window that morning, CoCo couldn’t help but note how bright and lively the flowers looked in the window box next door. That, of course, had led her to the conclusion that, well, the woodlands must be just as bright, mustn't it? It was late spring, after all.

 

So, without bothering to check the weather, she threw on a bandana (green, her favourite), nabbed her charcoals and sketchbook (making a note to pick up new pencils on the way home), and set off in the direction of the p.i.t.’s hideout (which, in all honesty, didn’t really adhere to the ‘hide’ part of the equation at all). 

 

She’d strayed off the path about ten minutes out from the hideout and settled beside a royal redacre tree, sketching its red-swirled bark and sturdy twisting branches in the monochrome colours she had available. She had been having the absolute time of her life.

 

Then it started raining.

 

Which brought her back to now, curled up beneath a half-fallen redacre, watching the rain fall and regretting not having fixed the tear in her casing yet.

Yet another droplet plopped onto her screen, which she flicked away once more. 

She sighed, the sound compressed and static-y as ever.

“Well, if i'm gonna be stuck here,” she mumbled, shifting slightly enough to pull her sketchbook from between her chestplate and her leg s,”might as well do something with my time.”

 

Her gaze swept the area, coming to a stop on a tiny plant just outside the safety of the overturned tree. Vibrant green fern-esque leaves curled out from the base, each one fading to a soft violet at its tips. A bright purple stood tall in the center, sporting the look of a small, off-colour hibiscus. These plants were everywhere in New Kindling, yet CoCo couldn’t quite recall the name.

 

She flipped open her paper-stuffed sketchbook, intent on drawing the little piece of flora to pass the time.

Did the storm agree with that though? No.

A strong gust of wind rushed through the wood, knocking the water drops off the plants and sending the loose-leaf pages scattering into the open.

“No no no!” She cried, attempting to catch them before they fluttered out of reach. She reached out from beneath her shelter just a bit, her hand sticking out and being pelted with rain. She sat like that for a moment, leaning awkwardly as she watched them fly out of sight.

 

“And I liked those ones too.”

She drew back, shaking her hand off a bit. She looked down at the blank page before her, despondent and began to doodle. 

She glanced between the plant and the page, quickly getting lost process with each stroke of the pencil.

 

She was only pulled out of it when she realized it wasn’t raining on the flower anymore. A single brow popped onto her face, furrowed in confusion. It was still raining  _ behind  _ the flower, so how in all-

“Forgot your umbrella?”

 

CoCo jumped, the action accompanied with a sharp beep of surprise as Feather’s face popped into view from just outside.

“Goodness Feather, you scared me!”

Feather chuckled lightly.

“Sorry, I thought you heard me.” She shifted, leaning her walking stick on the tree and kneeling to CoCo’s level. “You’ve always had good hearing.”

“I-how did you know I was here?”

Feather extended her hand, which gripped a handful of papers.

“I saw these floating around, and kind of assumed you’d come with them.” 

CoCo took the pages, happy to find all her missing papers present and accounted for.

“My drawings!” She chirped, delighted. “You found them! Oh, thank you!”

“Eh, don’t mention it, but, uh, wouldn’t you rather be doing this at the treehouse, where it’s dry?”

 

“Ah, well, yes, I would.”

Feather wrinkled her nose slightly in confusion.

“Then what’re you doing out here?”

CoCo’s screen glitched for a moment, somewhat embarrassed, and she turned her gaze to the ground. 

 

“I...forgot to check the weather.”

“Oh. Aren’t you waterproof though? Why not just walk through the rain? The Treehouse isn’t that far.”

CoCo shifted once more, bringing her left side into view. A cut, just hardly big enough to see past, sliced through the hydrogel fabric and memory foam between the two halves of her chestplate, exposing some of the less-than-protected wires underneath. Feather winced.

“Aie, that still isn't fun looking. I thought you got that fixed.”

“No,” she admitted, hiding the injury from view again. “I haven’t had the time to visit Ixtiltion yet, and fixing it myself..” she rubbed the back of her neck, sheepish.

 

Feather hummed “yeah, I can't imagine that would go too well. I'm headed over there to visit Hibi tomorrow, though. Why don't you come with me?” 

Feather smiled, and CoCo’s face scrambled, rendering her expression momentarily incomprehensible. 

 

She gathered her bearings before replying, “Yes, ah, sure. T-that would be fine. I can do that.”

 

“Sweet!” Feather’s watch cut her off, chirping sharply. “But we should probably head to the hideout. Don’t wanna be late.”

Feather rose carefully before extending a hand. CoCo’s face flickered again, albeit much less, before taking her hand. Cautiously, she crept out from underneath the downed tree and under the safety of Feather’s umbrella. 

“Thanks for saving my skin. Metaphorically speaking.”

“No problem, but maybe you should check the weather next time?”

CoCo groaned, still smiling. “Yes, I know that now.”

They spent the rest of the walk chatting lightly, completely unfazed by the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would really bake my pie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
